


Barrage

by xouend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, davejade - Freeform, pre sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xouend/pseuds/xouend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't understand that weird tingly feeling she gets when they chat. The way he types, blaring red text, his hilarious rants and ridiculous references to things she doesn't know, his ironic metaphors, she can't get enough of all that. They all make up a form called Dave Strider, and she just can't help but smile at the thought of him.<br/>_</p><p> He tries to erase the grin off his face as his fingers fly at a rapid speed on the keyboard to reply to her messages. Bro stares at him with a cocked eyebrow and shakes his head.</p><p>''Admit it, Dave. You like her.'' </p><p> He doesn't say it aloud, but he's starting to think Bro is right.</p><p>(Updates Sundays.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one: Brightness

**Author's Note:**

> So yea! This isn't the fic series that I was talking about in my prev posts/fics, but another one that I wrote up on a whim. The whole idea behind this is about Jade realizing that she has a crush on Dave, and Dave realizing he has a crush on Jade, leading up to the idea where he was going to ask her out before the game.  
> The other new series fic will be sorta medievalstuck, and posted maybe next week or next next week. That fic is going to be long so I have to plan it carefully haha.
> 
> estimated maybe 10 or less chapters? Each from 700-1000 words.

As the sun rises over the horizon, the raven haired girl rises too, stretching the kinks out of her arms. There is an absence of fur at the edge of the bed. Becquerel must be out already, she thinks. Jade swiftly stumbles out of bed. There is no grace in her movement as she trudges into her bathroom to take a morning shower.

After pulling her long, silky hair up in a bun, she steps in the shower, turning on the water. The door is left ajar. It's a habit that she has, living alone has its perks. The water beats down on her frail body, warmth hissing out of the the shower spray, mist dancing around her. Afterwards she stands stark naked in front of the mirror as she brushes her teeth and washes her face thoroughly. Gotta keep clean.

She pulls on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and underwear before skipping back into her room. It's quiet. It always is. Sometimes she blasts J-pop so loud that the ground shakes. It's not good for her ears but she feels less lonely.

Jade grabs her round, shiny specs and slips them on. She turns on pesterchum on her top to let it load while she gets a cup of tea and some biscuits from downstairs. She comes back up with them, humming to herself. It's just too quiet.

She munches on a cookie and her bright greens eyes light up when she sees that she has messages. The cursor moves over to open the window. She grins to herself when she sees that turntechGodhead was pestering her. He was still online!

No doubt to it she had developed a liking to the coolkid over the years. Was it possible that she had fallen in love with somebody through the internet? She doesn't know. Not to help it she's seen him in her dreams before....

She doesn't understand that weird tingly feeling she gets when they chat. The way he types, blaring red text, his hilarious rants and ridiculous references to things she doesn't know, his ironic metaphors, she can't get enough of all that. They all make up a form called Dave Strider, and she just can't help but smile at the thought of him. Sure they had their differences, but she danced over barriers with different tastes of some music and cultures. She's not sure if that was love, like a crush, she had on him. Nobody's told her what it was like before.

 

TG: jade yo where you at  
TG: are you still asleep  
TG: man its like late here  
TG: anyway i was wondering if you wanted to make another remix together  
TG: like two cool kids making some sweet ass beats  
TG: yea  
GG: hey dave!!  
TG: oh sweet the sleeping beauty is finally up  
GG: im not the sleeping beauty dave :p  
TG: says the narcoleptic  
GG: :p  
TG: so is it a y/n  
GG: sure of course id love to!!!  
TG: nice got any songs in mind  
TG: not jpop  
TG: its awful  
GG: jpop is not awful ;_;  
TG: eh  
GG: fine! ill think about it and let you know when something comes into my head!  
TG: right so  
TG: shit  
GG: ????  
TG: bro wants to strife  
TG: be back soon  
GG: okay! good luck <3

She takes another sip of her tea and closes her eyes to imagine Dave and his brother strifing. A dashing young blonde being ninja fast, skin all shiny from sweating, warm orange glow of the texas sunset (it's not even sunset at his timezone yet! she reminds herself). Slim body all tough and sturdy from all the training. She feels heat rise to her cheeks. She knows he has blonde hair and dons shades, and she's seem a sort of fuzzy image in the dream clouds before, but she'd love to see his face, like a picture or something.

TG: back  
TG: that was short  
GG: you lasted fifteen minutes  
TG: haha thats so wrong out of context  
GG: huh??  
TG: nvm you wont get it  
TG: so yea im so sweaty now  
TG: kinda gross  
TG: got my ass served again. bros like almost impossible to fucking defeat. especially with cal dangling on his shoulders man so fucking creepy  
TG: hes such an asshole this is like chuck norris vs that nerdy guy from the bf club  
TG: except im not nerdy im cool  
TG: chill as fuck all the fucking way to the arctics  
GG: oh...  
TG: yea?  
GG: can i see a picture of you?  
GG: pleaseee <3  
TG: jeez harley i know you got a rockin lady boner for me and want to stare at my post strife hotness but i dont think itll be okay  
GG: aww  
TG: i mean not that i dont want to let you see me but im fucking gross and theres no way i can send you a pic of me  
TG: like  
TG: #selfie  
TG: gross cant believe i just said that shit  
TG: not that i take selfies or anything  
GG: sure :p

A bright spark emanates from behind her and she grins to herself. Good dog, best friend.

GG: i have to go feed bec now though  
GG: silly doggy!  
GG: brb dave<3  
TG: haha okay

She idles her pesterchum and pounces on the devilbeast.

''Bec!!'' She squeals, rubbing the dog's head. She loved her pet more than anything in the world. Becquerel was the only company she had on the island anyway. She was extremely pleased when it decided not to zap off to who knows where. 

''Ready for your steak, boy?'' She says, getting off the floor. She irridates the steak and feeds it to Bec, grinning from ear to ear. 

''You are so cute.'' She whispers before returning to clean her now empty cup of tea, sweeping the crumbs of her biscuits on to the floor. The brightness of the natural lights from outside beat down on her through the window as she continues to chat with Dave, opening conversations with John and Rose too. She deftly pushes the idea of possibly having a crush on Dave to the back of her head. She would dwell on it later.


	2. Rapid

''It's finally over.'' He mutters to himself. He drags out the 'IT' and prolongs the 'OVER' when he says it. The afternoon sun glares down at him and he raises a finger and points it at the sun, not even bothering to look up through his tinted shades as he walks out of the school yard. He's used to it, so he doesn't even have to look where the bright star is to flip the bird at. His pasty skin flares up, Texan orange sunset illuminating him all over.

Dave Strider never really liked school. To him it was boring, and just not stimulating enough. He was stoic and passive at most times, but even the chillest of dudes needed something to drive him.

Another school day is over, he thinks to himself again. Soft soles hit the ground in a perfect rhythm, his steps are quick and wide. His walks home alone are about ten minutes, but he doesn't mind. He's been trained to be able to hold out for long periods of time. There is barely any sound when his soles hit the ground. He is swift, agile, and a real toothpick of a kid, but if you duel with him, you'll end up flat on your back within seconds. Unless you happen to be his brother, of course.

He squints his eyes as he wipes the bridge of his aviators, a birthday gift from an internet friend, dotted with sweat. He just had to make it home. Sometimes he wonders what was even the point of going to school, what was the point of living. But when he remembers the clash of bright green, dark blue and binary purple waiting for him at home, he gets motivated again. His consciousness functions like clockwork as he navigates his way, without even thinking. Time passes like nothing to him, jumble of thoughts whirring in his head at such an amazing pace, so he always breaks into a little pause when his hands finally touch the cold, cold, metal doorknob.

He steels himself when he enters the apartment, looking out for sounds of swords clanging, or sheathes being removed, but to his luck, there is none. He glares at the wall clock before running up to his room, kicking his sneakers off and throwing his bag aside. He flips the switch of the fan and powers on his computer. When he sees gardenGnostic online, his heartbeat races and with a double click, he starts a conversation. It's getting harder and harder to catch her online.

TG: hey  
GG: hi dave!!!  
GG: how was school? <3

He winces at the heart symbol, even though she's used it about a billion times around him. Jade Harley. The name sounds so foreign at the tip of the tongue. He rolls it around a bit more. There is a chortle behind him. Dave ignores him and starts to reply her.

TG: same old same old  
TG: boring shit like what the fuck is the government even thinking  
GG: it cant be that bad!  
TG: haha sure  
GG: youre just too cool for school dave  
TG: of fucking course i am  
GG: hehe

''Jade Harley...'' Bro drawls, casting a shadow over Dave as he peers at the screen. ''You guys dating online?''

He chokes on his saliva and freezes in his spot.

''No!''

''Sure, can believe that. She seems too good for you anyway,'' Bro teases, giving him some distance. ''You like her?''

''No.'' Dave replies. At first, he says it with confidence, but it falters and it feels like time around him has stopped. Bro had a point there. There was just something amazing about her. He could always joke around with John, and strike sarcastic conversations with Rose, but Jade was different. Her bright green text was reassuring, the way she put her little hearts in her sentences sent him to the wall and back with flushes, and the way she quirked through the net always threatened his poker face to break. She wasn't even afraid to call him out on his bullshit at times, at that made him admire her personality even more. Maybe he did like her. As something more than a friend. Maybe.

But was it possible to fall in love with text? She could be a hulky 40 year old brony for all he knew. (He scoffs at the idea.)

And suddenly he snaps back into the present. Bro has his arms folded as he faces Dave from the door.

GG: its okay coolkid! i believe in you!  
GG: youre dave strider and you can do anything!

He tries to erase the grin off his face as his fingers fly at a rapid speed on the keyboard to reply to her messages. Bro stares at him with a cocked eyebrow and shakes his head.

''Admit it, Dave. You like her.''

He doesn't say it aloud, but he's starting to think Bro is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a reference to one of my other fics up there see if you spot it ahahah.
> 
> Sorry it was a lil' late. Timezones, man.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comment so far uwu


	3. Oil

Jade stares out of her bedroom window, face resting on the one hand propped against the window sill, watching the orange sky drape over the horizon. She lets out a dreamy sigh and traces her well worked fingers over the grooves of the ledge. There is soil trapped underneath her fingernails, she was too lazy to clean it out after a hard day's work of gardening.

She jolts backwards, eyes widening at the crystal-like moon when she hears the ping from her top. She jogs over to her bed and activates the top, watching the pesterchum screen expand before her.

TG: yo jade check it i just finished mixing your bass samples for our song listen to it   
TG: its still a wip i think i might finish it in a month or so i got so much shit on my plate i have too much exams to deal with   
TG: its like the school is trying to stop me from making music or something like the ASSOCIATION OF ASSHOLES WHO HATE DAVE STRIDER AND HIS MUSIC   
TG: ft jade harley the furry master ofc   
TG: hello are you there   
TG: jade   
TG: yiff   
TG: i thought that would work   
TG: mating call of the furries 

She stiffles a giggle and shakes her head slowly.

GG: i am not a furry master!   
TG: holy shit it worked   
GG: no it did not!   
TG: fuck yea it did   
GG: i am not going to continue this argument with you dave   
GG: but i have good news   
GG: and bad news of course :p   
TG: lay it on me doc   
GG: i managed to get a camera online! it came yesterday   
GG: so i took a pic of myself!   
TG: sweet send it over and ill show you what i look like in return   
GG: why must you be so mysterious dave   
TG: no you dont get it   
TG: its a strider thing we are so ominous and mysterious wearing shades and hiding in shadows like the cool people we are wielding katanas an shitty swords   
TG: drowning in puppet ass   
TG: sometimes   
GG: the bad news dave   
GG: bec destroyed it when he saw me using it   
TG: aw what   
TG: fucking devil beast   
GG: but i managed to save a pic! but its really blurry :(

She bites on her bottom lip, buck tooth big and obvious. With a few clicks she sends the blurred up picture over to Dave.

TG: ....   
GG: ;_;   
TG: this is literally the worst selfie i have ever seen its just mish mash streaks of fucking black and white   
TG: it looks like sbahj in 100% compression zoomed back in and done in oil  
GG: its not that bad dave!   
GG: okay maybe it is   
GG: but thats the only thing i have   
TG: why dont you just build a camera youre like the wizard of oz but instead of controlling freakish elves and witches you control tech   
TG: fuck that refaraNCE was stupid   
GG: i dont have the right equipment to build it   
TG: yet you have a magic narnia wardrobe like which swaps your clothes instantly like magic and a dreambot   
TG: wait doesnt your dreambot have a camera   
GG: yea but not on me   
GG: and theres no way i can take it off!

Jade mentally pictures the cold, hard, metal version of herself stowed away. She sighs and continues to read Dave's messages.

TG: well then   
TG: anyway gtg bros callin me in for the night   
GG: bye dave! <3

She closes the window and mouses over to the person that just came online. Her green eyes spark up as she clicks on the handle of 'ectoBiologist'.  
_

When he turns off his computer, he leans back on his chair and stares at the blank, dark empty screen for a few seconds.

He was so close to seeing her, but the fucking devilbeast just had to ruin it, didn't it? The blonde's heart was fluttering rapidly as he waited for the picture to load, but to his dismay it was a really blurry streak of black, what he would assume was hair, with different shades of grey behind, and white at the bottom. His face is finally cooling down from its initial flush.

But why was he so nervous? 

(The back of his mind screams that it might have proved that she was real)

He shakes his head and clambers onto bed, mental image of a 'less than three' still burning in his mind, kicking his pants off in the process. He reaches for his blanket and takes a quick glance at his iPhone charging on his bedside table. He pulls the covers over him and lays still staring at the ceiling.

Five seconds later he emits an angry groan. He forgot to turn off the lights and he was already all comfortable in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is kinda short?? I think if I put anymore it woulda ruined it.
> 
> I'm going to reply comments from here bc I don't wanna mislead people thinking that its good enough to have so much comments.
> 
> sonthejay on Chapter 2: Yay update *dances* I'm so late with my own DX I have to start writingggggg great story doe :3  
> _  
> Thank you! I'll read yours when given the chance to!  
> -  
> OBVOS on Chapter 2 :HAH THE HULKY BRONY THING  
> _  
> You got that right B)


	4. wait a minute

GG: hey john!! :)   
EB: hello jade!   
EB: whats up?   
GG: nothing really! i just talked to dave, he had to sign off and go to bed or something?   
EB: oh man i missed him.   
EB: oh well.   
GG: maybe you should leave him a message   
EB: yea i should.   
EB: i haven't talked to him in ages. eff you time zones!   
EB: MIDDLE FINGERS!!!   
GG: hehe!   
EB: i also haven't talked to rose lately. how bout you?   
GG: she hasn't been on that much lately, so no   
GG: ive been talking a lot to dave though!   
EB: oh okay how is he?   
GG: hes fine! hes been strifing a lot with his bro lately though but hes still as dave-y as ever!   
EB: right.   
EB: as dave-y as ever, because he suddenly transformed into a coyote.   
GG: huh?   
EB: nevermind.   
GG: lol john dont worry your best bro is still a really cool kid <3   
EB: mmmhmm.   
GG: what? :o   
EB: mmmmmmmhmmmmmmmm.   
GG: :o!!!!   
EB: jade.   
GG: yea?  
EB: nothing.   
GG: ......?   
EB: oh nothing. nevermind about that.   
GG: um okay?   
EB: how was your day? like your gardening and stuff.   
GG: oh!

His blue eyes skim the incoming load of bright green text, then behind his black rimmed spectacles, he pesters turntechGodhead and leaves him a message.

EB: dave i havent talked to you in ages. okay maybe that was like 5 days or so but whatever.   
EB: theres something very important that i need to know.   
EB: is there something going on between you and jade?   
EB: i need to know because it would be so uncool if you two were in cahoots and i didn't know.  
EB: so uncool.

He cracks his knuckles before reopening the chat window with Jade.

GG: and thats about it!   
EB: oh nice.   
EB: hey you're good in math right?   
GG: i guess so!   
GG: :D  
EB: you should totally help me with this homework.

_

He doesn't need an alarm clock to wake him up. His eyes snap open at the sound of the television being turned on and he grunts. Good morning, world.

''Another shitty day, fuck school.'' He mutters under his breath and pulls his shirt off. He grabs some clothes from his wardrobe and then stalks off into the bathroom. He rolls his eyes and kicks the puppets out of the bathroom before taking a shower.

Dave strips off the remaining of his clothing, save for his shades, and lets the cold, icy water trickle down his back, hose spraying at a constant, lazy speed. His back tenses slightly as his hot, prickled skin is enveloped in cold water. He washes his hair and lathers himself up in shampoo and soap, rinsing them off quickly after.

Natural reflexes guide him to dress as quickly as possible. His wet, clingy mop of blonde hair sticks to his face as he sneaks back into his room. Grabbing a towel, he ruffles his hair, drying it. He allows himself a small smirk when he glances at his reflection on the glass window. His eyes whip around the room before he reaches for his camera and takes a selfie.

Perfect, he thinks to himself.

Suddenly, there is a soft felt touching him.

He sighs, used to the contact. Fucking Bro and his fucking ninja skills and puppets. 

''Bro, it's the same shit you pull off every day, don't you get bored?'' He says, flinging Lil Cal off of his shoulders.

''Fine, how bout we change it up a little?'' Bro drawls, appearing in front of him with a katana in one hand. Dave, used to his brother's impossible ninja fast skills, doesn't jump or jolt.

''No. Just make me food.''

''If you want breakfast, go make it yourself, Dave.'' Bro taunts, leaving the room. Dave grunts and reaches for his iPhone. He turns it on and sees messages from ectoBiologist and tentacleTherapist. The dork and the witch.

His eyes scan over the purple text.

TT: Dave, we haven't spoken in ages. I apologize, I've been really caught up with school work, and mother has been really annoying lately.   
TT: I would love to catch up with you and your ever so brilliant life, Dave, and John and Jade too.   
TG: oh hey lalonde   
TG: you wanna catch up with me?   
TG: oh boy get on MY level   
TT: What a nice way to greet your friend after quite some time of no contact.   
TT: Get on YOUR level?   
TG: yea   
TT: But I wouldn't want to descend ranks now, would I?   
TG: ha ha ha very funny rose   
TT: Thank you. That compliment you just gave me is boosting my ego. I might even burst, swelling up with pride.   
TG: whatever cut the crap   
TT: Dave, seriously, what is your problem?   
TG: nothing im just pissed i dont want to go to school   
TT: I see. Why don't you sit on my metaphorical couch and tell me more about it?   
TG: rose i love playing pretend therapist with you you know that right i love it SO MUCH   
TT: Oh indeed, Mr Sarcasm.   
TG: its not fair you get to be homeschooled   
TG: bros a fucking millionaire with his ironic puppet porn empire and i cant even study from home like fuck that   
TG: oh sure dave lets send you to public school with all the other assholes   
TT: You are aware that when you use the term 'other assholes' you are counting yourself as one, right?   
TG: whatever at least im cool  
TT: And I'm sure all the ladies and boys go swoon.   
TG: oh shut up cant you be supportive for once   
TT: Yikes, you sure are pissed today.   
TT: John and I don't think you're 'cool'. I don't know if Jade is sincere about it though.   
TG: yea yea yea whatever   
TG: im gonna read johns msg brb   
TT: I'll be waiting with bated breath.

Dave rolls his eyes and shoves his phone into his pocket. His feet are swift as he stalks over to the fridge. He lets the swords fall out before grabbing the apple juice out.

''I'm not cleaning that up.'' Dave says in a loud fashion.

He grabs some crackers and begins to munch on them as he glosses over John's messages.

 

EB: dave i havent talked to you in ages. okay maybe that was like 5 days or so but whatever.   
EB: theres something very important that i need to know.   
EB: is there something going on between you and jade?   
EB: i need to know because it would be so uncool if you two were in cahoots and i didn't know.  
EB: so uncool.

 

Dave almost chokes on his juice and he swallows it, throat burning.

TG: what the fuck   
EB: hello dave.   
TG: theres nothing going on between me and jade   
EB: sure.   
TG: what the fuck egbert what gave you that idea   
EB: i dunno, jade seems PRETTY excited when she mentions you.   
TG: thats because she fallen under my strider charm duh   
EB: very funny.   
TG: its true   
EB: no seriously dave, WHAT IF it is true?   
TG:...   
TG: oh

Dave's eyes scope the room, making sure Bro isn't around to see him.

TG: well we cant be too sure about anything i mean shes fucking jade shes nice to everyone   
TG: man this is the weirdest confrontation ever   
EB: dave, do you like jade?   
EB: like, like like her.   
TG: what are you ten   
TG: oh do you like like her no i like like her in like that like way   
EB: god damn it dave.   
TG: whatever   
EB: dave answer my question!   
EB: or i'll spoil the ending of national treasure for you!   
TG: like i care   
EB: nic cage saves the day! and so does his friend. they get filthy rich, and mr cage gets the girl!   
TG: thanks for telling me unnecessary shit   
EB: nic cage movies are the best, dave, why can't you just accept it?   
TG: clam up your boner for cage man   
TG: i gotta go  
TG: school time   
EB: oh all right.

turntechGodhead [TG] is now offline!

EB: wait a minute   
EB: GODDAMMIT DAVE YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION.   
EB: ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this fast paced and god awful chapter, and for the blocks and blocks of pesterchum text. I promise there won't be as much in the next chapter. I'm trying to move it faster, so sorry that the John confrontation was too abrupt!
> 
>  
> 
> sonthejay on Chapter 3: Yay another update XD damnit Bec, Dave was sooooo close.  
> _  
> Haha yea!
> 
> knifefairy on Chapter 3: silly devilbeast, gotta get jade safe huh  
> _  
> Yes, indeed


	5. Crystalanthemums

He can feel the grooves of the records, detailed, underneath his calloused fingertips. Accustomed to the process, he easily slips the record underneath the needle, playing his music out. Though his eyes are shut, natural instincts allow him to slide down some bars and push a few buttons here and there. The bass sample he got from Jade kicks in, and he nods, a smile forming on his face.

His recording comes to a halt when his ill beats freeze up. Dave removes his headphones and makes a groan. He still couldn't figure out that part of the track. It had to be perfect, but everything he tried was failing.

After an abrupt flash at the door, Dave chucks a nearby empty bottle at his side, which misses Bro by an inch.

''You need to work on your aim.'' Bro deadpans.

''Shut up.'' Dave grunts.

''Why are you so mad, kid?'' Bro walks over to him and places an arm over the 13 year old, using him as an elbow rest. Dave makes a sound of disapproval and shoves Bro's arm off of his head.

''I can't finish this song I'm mixing with Jade!'' He lets out. ''Everything just sounds so wrong.''

''Come on, you can easily do that.'' Bro laughs.

Dave raises an eyebrow and plays back his recordings. The two of them end up sprawled on Dave's bed room floor, carefully avoiding the cords and listening to Dave's samples on repeat.

''No...'' Dave pushes a button.

''That sounds awful.'' Bro agrees, mystified. How in the world could a song be so hard to deal with? ''What's the name of this jam anyway?''

''Explore remix.''

''Lame.''

''You're lame.'' Dave retorts.

''Why not listen to the old stuff you and Jade made before?'' Bro suggests, getting off the floor.

''Cystalanthemums.'' Dave says quietly to himself, with a quick lift of the corners of his lips.

''Atta boy.'' Bro says and slings Cal over his shoulders, stalking out of the room. Dave would be able to deal with this.

Dave shuts his room door and jumps over to his PC, fires up his media player and browses through his remixes. His crimson red eyes light up when he sees Crystalanthemums on the list. With a lip quiver, he double clicks on the song.

The song is soft in the beginning, easy and flowing soothingly into his ears. He remembers staying up late to perfect the mix. All the hard work he put into producing these sick jams. The song trails off with a wavering sound and he sits there. Suddenly he has a vague idea on what to do with Explore remix.

_

EB: rose!   
TT: Yes?   
EB: it's a hunch or something, but i think that there is something going on between dave and jade.   
TT: Oh dear, John. I believe you have every right to assume that. But we can't all go around spreading rumours, right?   
EB: right. sorry.   
TT: It's all right.   
EB: dave has been acting pretty suspicious lately!   
TT: Oh?   
EB: i'm guessing he has a thing for jade.   
TT: He probably does, but we can't be sure. Although I can't really confirm anything from Jade's side of the story.   
EB: i bet he does.   
TT: Maybe you could try make him admit it? Like, ask him?  
EB: i already did! EB: that kid is a piece of work!   
TT: And he used an evasive maneuver?   
EB: yea!   
TT: Then use another strategy. I must say that you shouldn't force him to 'spill the beans' but don't push it.  
EB: like psssshhh duh rose   
EB: he's my best bro! i know his limits.   
TT: Very well then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's super short :o  
> I hope ya'll like it so far! It's kinda silly to write this if people dislike it hehehehe  
> Also you can tell I don't write Rose a lot. If you recall, this was the song Dave sent Jade the day before the Game, remember the if kangaroo rat yiff twice pesterlog? Yea, that very one, hahaahha.
> 
> OBVOS on Chapter   
> "like, like like her."  
> "what are you like ten  
> oh do you like like her no i like like her in like that like way"  
> Oh, I can just hear them bickering whenever I read stuff like this.  
> _  
> Yeap! John and Dave are p close bros B)


	6. Bullshit

When Jade wakes up, she glances at the little calender hanging on her so called kitchen wall. Her face lights up at a coming date, April 13. John's birthday is almost here! Just 7 more days. That's like a week!

After performing her daily ritual, she fires up pesterchum and feels upset at the fact nobody else is online. She rolls her eyes when a grey text window pops up on her screen.

CG: YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING  
CG: I HOPE YOU KILL YOURSELF  
GG: youre less threatening than usual today!  
CG: WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK MAKES YOU THINK THAT? I JUST CALLED YOU DISGUSTING AND TOLD YOU TO KILL YOURSELF.  
GG: jeez why do you have to keep trolling me? :(  
CG: YOU ARE TOO NICE FOR FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. NO WONDER YOU ARE THE MOST AIR HEADED AMONG YOUR IDIOTIC FRIENDS.  
GG: ugh GG: i am so not dealing with this today!  
CG: WHAT  
GG: goodbye!

Jade huffs out a little and blocks the internet troll. She knows that they will find a way to pester her even if she blocked them, but she would deal with that later.

Seconds later, the chat box reappears and she groans.

GG: not again i thought i just blocked you!!!  
TG: what

She feels her face go warm as she realizes that it was Dave.

GG: oh sorry!!! D:  
GG: i thought you were carcinogeneticist or however you spell it!  
GG: so sorry!!!  
TG: okay s'all cool  
GG: :)  
TG: what did those fucking trolls do this time  
GG: he called me disgusting, airheaded and told me to go kill myself :/  
TG: what an asshole  
GG: indeed  
TG: youre cool harley dont listen to what duke mc caps lock says  
TG: at least i think its the one that types in all caps  
GG: yes it is  
GG: such an honour to be called cool by the cool kid himself!  
TG: yea

Jade stares intently at the 'typing' status of turntechGodhead.

TG: youre cool i guess  
TG: not as cool as me though  
GG: yea youre just too cool  
GG: so coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!  
TG: yea you know it  
GG: hehe <3  
TG: im almost done with the mix by the way  
GG: yay!  
GG: its almost johns birthday too!  
TG: right johns bday  
TG: just mailed the present few days ago  
GG: what did you get him :)  
TG: its a secret  
GG: what!?  
TG: my lips are sealed tighter than my ass  
GG: fine! im not telling you what i got or him either :P  
TG: thats fine with me  
GG: :P  
TG: speaking of the devil  
TG: brb

_

 

EB: hey Dave!  
TG: what  
EB: what are you doing?  
TG: nm just chatting with jade  
EB: I see.........  
TG: bullshit  
TG: stop that right there you think i cant see your eyebrows mother fuckin raising through the roof because i can very mother fucking well see your eyebrows raising  
EB: hah!  
TG: youre an asshole john  
EB: haha.  
EB: so...?  
TG: what  
EB: you can tell me anything you know!

Dave makes a grunt. It's been festering in his mind for days and he really wants to get some advice on it. Rose is totally not an option, Bro will just tease him. He only has John left.

TG: yea i like her deal with it  
TG: but its not like some big deal shit of a crush or anything  
EB: I knew it!  
TG: whatever its been bothering me at the back of my head the whole week  
EB: maybe....  
EB: you should 'totes' tell her.  
TG: fuck that  
EB: why?  
TG: im not going to fucking romance her  
EB: what have you got to lose? its just over the internet.  
TG: friendship egghead what the fuck  
EB: oh right. I've been watching wayyyyy too much movies lately.  
EB: how about you suggest the idea or something  
TG: no  
EB: okay then how about you try to drop a few hints or something and find out if she feels the same?  
TG: oh fuck you man  
EB: yea! good luck!  
TG: ugh

 

Dave sighs as he looks at the glaring screen. He was not having any of this bullshit today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha wow what a weird chapter   
> I swear the best part of this whole fic is comiing soon like in a few chapters (wow I pulled a sollux there haha)  
> _  
> sonthejay on Chapter 5 
> 
> Aw yea. Funny thing is I was reading another fic before and i was still imagining Dave as a hungover 22 year old XD keep up the good work!!!  
> _  
> Heck yea! I know which one you're talking about, I read that the other day haha


	7. Spaghetti

Dave sits on his chair, letting the lights from outside dawn on him, creating a spotlight. His pasty skin is illuminated by the lights, highlighting his features, the curves and dips of his jaw, and half naked body. He looks like as if he was in the middle of a photo shoot. However, he doesn't maintain a cool, calm facade.

''Come on, you can do this.'' He tells himself as beads of sweat forms on his forehead. His palms are sweaty, his knees are weak, his arms are heavy. He feels like he is about to vomit the spaghetti he just had.

''Why am I so afraid?'' He asks himself in his head. It's just online!

GG: so yea, the sburb game should come around johns birthday!!   
TG: yea GG: :P   
TG: so yea this might sound crazy but   
GG: :o

He begins to type on the chat screen.

''TG: do you wanna go out with me''

His face flushes bright red and he presses the backspace button and erases the entire message. Then he tries again.

''TG: so i think i kinda like like you in a totally unironic way''

He slams his fist at the backspace button again, feeling tense.

''TG: i think i like you''

His finger wavers, hovering above the ENTER button n his keyboard. Come on, do it! His mind screams at him.

A list of insults hurl around his head space, all yelling insults at him. Wimp. Coward. Jerk. Idiot. Dumb dumb dumb!

He slips his fingers up his shades and rubs his eyes. He doesn't understand why he feels a clenching feeling in his gut. Besides, he and Jade would probably never meet, right? And if she moved to the mainland, it would be years later, and he would deal with that in the future.

So, obviously, he slams the backspace key again.

GG: you there?   
TG: oh sorry bro interrupted   
TG: you know how it is with family and shit   
GG: lol actually i dont hehe   
TG: oh right sorry   
GG: what were you going to tell me anyway?

Pause.

TG: i forgot   
GG:........   
TG: i seriously forgot i dont even have metaphor or anything   
GG: oh well im sure it will come to you in time!   
GG: <3

His heart skips about two beats at the bright, green, less than three text.

TG: yea haha i guess so

Jade soon goes offline and Dave spends the rest of the day berating at himself.

 

-

 

EB: WHAT???   
TG: oh shut up egloser   
EB: you are soooo lame.   
EB: come on! dave, you can totally do it!   
TG: ............................//////////////////////////////e..ssrh  
EB: just don't do it on my birthday though it is kinda embarrassing if your anniversary is on my birthday.   
TG: fuck   
EB: it is just a couple more days to my birthday anyway.   
G: today is the tenth of april aint it   
EB: yes it is dave, that is why he have calenders.   
TG: shut up not everybody has the money to afford fucking calenders and shit.   
EB: your brother is a porn puppet millionaire.   
TG: your point is   
EB: ugh.   
EB: i've to go now. stop being such a wimpy ass dave!   
EB: bye!   
TG: fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END IS NEAR, THE END IS NEAR
> 
> sonthejay on Chapter 6 
> 
> Karkat stop being an ass, Jade isn't putting up with your shit today. Dave needs to admit his feels and go be adorable with Jade <3  
> _  
> Yes indeed


	8. TG: hey

The gold that surrounds her is quickly fading away. She takes a step off the ledge and floats, gliding dreamily down, watching the luxurious view of Prospit in her golden robes.

There is a smile on her face as she watches the clouds. She doesn't understand when the cloud flashes black, but she thinks it was nothing. The scape slowly fades away and she finds her eyes opening, taking in her bedroom. Once again there is an absence of fur. And it is quiet.

 

She sighs.

 

Her brain tells her that it is the 12th of April, and that John's birthday is just the next day, hooray! She does a little dance before she stalks off to her bathroom. She repeats the same mundane routine. She longs for a change, but she still likes the way things already are. She brushes her dark mane and walks out of her room.

Maybe she would do something different today. She strips off all of her computers and packs a little lunch and some clothes for herself. She grabs a good book and some sketchpads, stores them in her captchalogue and dashes out of the tower.

Today is going to be different. She spends her day by the beach, watching the waves crash abruptly, feet buried in her sand.

''Ahh Nature....'' She says to herself as she drinks her water from a bottle. She draws the scenery before going for a swim. Bec joins her soon.

After fooling around, she decides to write some poetry. She blushes when she realizes she keeps thinking of Dave as she writes, feelings seeping out of her pen uncontrollably. She spends the rest of her day reading the book, and eventually falling asleep and napping by the shore. She wakes up when it is dark out, and she runs back home. She feels tired but relaxed at the same time, so she crashes into her bed without even bothering to check her pesterchum.

Whoever it was would have to wait.

 

_

Ten O' clock, night.

His fingers brush against the keys, but nothing comes out.

He types and practices what he should say, what he should reply with in various situations.

At Eleven (11:14 pm, to be exact), he finally gets the guts to start pestering her. He grits his teeth and braces himself for whatever Jade's reaction would be. (he doesn't even realize that she wasn't even online)

And so, with a huge, deep breath, he begins typing, hoping for the best.

 

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 2009-04-12 -- 23:14

 

[TG: hey](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002729)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: CLICK THE LINK AT THE PART WHICH SAYS TG: HEY
> 
> It leads up to a pesterlog in canon, where it has been theorised that Dave was going to ask her out that day, which was the main reason for this fic. 
> 
> And yea, Barrage is finally over! Yay! Finally! hahahaha what
> 
> There were no new comments last week for me to reply to, so this will be mah goodbye note.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and reading this fic, everyone! 50 kudos as of right now? Wow! Thanks uwu!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter next Sunday! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! uwu


End file.
